


We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny watches Patrick lean over the kissing booth and peck someone on the lips for the tenth time that night. Someone who is clearly not Jonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do

Jonny watches Patrick lean over the kissing booth and peck someone on the lips for the tenth time that night. Someone who is clearly not Jonny.

"Can I pay five more dollars for another one or do I gotta get back in line?" Tyler Seguin asks after they pull away from each other. Tyler's been crushing on Patrick for months, everyone with eyes can see it.

"Back in line bud. Sorry, but I'm in high demand," Patrick says with a smirk. What a lie, there's only two other people in line, both old ladies who probably just want to donate money to the charity - hold the kiss.

Jonny's stomach drops when Tyler reluctantly goes to the back of the line. If Jonny is honest with himself he's been feeling queasy all week, as soon as he heard Patrick volunteered to take a shift at the kissing booth at the annual county fair.

The dunk tank that Jonny is manning faces the kissing booth, so every time Patrick kisses someone on the mouth for five dollars or the cheek for two, Jonny has a clear view of it. 

Jonny’s job at the tank is to collect money and give people three balls to throw at the target. Shawzy’s the dumb one who volunteered to actually get dunked.

The most irritating part of the whole night is that every time Patrick leans over the booth to kiss someone who happens to be a boy and around their age, he makes it a point to look over at Jonny afterwards and smirk as if he’s challenging Jonny.

As if he’s saying ‘what are you gonna do about it, Jonny?’ or ‘look Jonny, I’m kissing boys who aren’t you, come and stop me!’

Jonny and Patrick are both twenty minutes into their shift when Jonny decides it is time to stop Patrick. 

Ever since they were kids Jonny and Patrick fought and bickered. They constantly acted like they were mortal enemies. For Jonny most of his actions – verbal and physical – were just a façade he put on. He was playing his part of Patrick Kane’s nemesis, but it never really felt like it. Jonny and Patrick were actually close, being line mates on the school’s hockey team made that easy. They did fight a lot, but most of their fights were pointless with no actual repercussions, like fights between siblings. 

Jonny is fully aware of what Patrick is to him, and it isn’t a frenemy. So yeah, Jonny is crushing on his teammate/best friend/enemy. But the thing is, he doesn’t think it’s one sided. 

Jonny’s noticed the glances Patrick throws his way when he thinks Jonny isn’t looking. He’s seen Patrick blush when Jonny tries to subtly compliment him. For fucks sake, the other day when a verbal fight turned into a wrestling match and Jonny pinned Patrick down, he could fucking feel Patrick’s boner for him. “It’s just friction dude, I get it up when I wear my pants sometimes,” Patrick responded when he saw Jonny’s eyes had widened once he realized what exactly it was that he was feeling harden against his thigh.

So, what's Patrick thinking signing up for a shift at the kissing booth? Does he really think Jonny is going to get in line for him? Jonny’s been crushing on Patrick for a while, but no way in hell is he going to pay to kiss the fucker. It’s as if they’re competing to see who can hold out the longest. Who will lose and make the first move? It sure as hell isn’t going to be Jonny, at least not in front of the whole fucking town.

Jonny sees Sharpy get in line for a chance to dunk Shawzy and ushers him to the front.

“I get to cut?” Sharpy asks excitedly as he approaches the front of the line.

“No, can you cover my shift for a couple of minutes?” Jonny eagerly asks.

“No way man, I’m here with Abby. I’m not ditching her,” Sharpy says.

“Please? She can help you out too,” Jonny says. His eyes still focused on Patrick. Sharpy follows his gaze to the kissing booth.

“You gonna finally man up and do something Jonny?” Sharpy asks.

“Maybe.”

“Alright fine, go,” Sharpy says. Jonny jumps out of his seat and rushes over to the kissing booth. “But only a few minutes!” Sharpy yells after him.

As Jonny approaches the booth he sees Tyler hand over a five dollar bill and lean in, but this time he grabs a hold of Patrick’s face and keeps their lips locked longer than the standard booth kisses go on for.

“Get off of him,” Jonny finds himself yelling as he pulls Tyler away from Patrick who looks shell shocked and a little dazed.

“What the fuck?” Tyler says, shoving at Jonny.

“You got your kiss, Seguin. Now go away,” Jonny’s hands are in a fist by his side and he’s glaring daggers into the kissing booth money jar. He vaguely notices Tyler shuffle away.

“You gonna pay or what?” Patrick says causing Jonny to snap out of his rage. He looks up to see Patrick smirking and slightly leaning over the booth.

“What?” Jonny can’t really think. Patrick’s way too close to him now…how did that happen?

“Look, Jonny, if you’re not gonna kiss me then get out of line,” Patrick says with a sigh, his smirk falling off his face.

“Uh, that’s not why I pulled Tyler away,” Jonny says. He doesn’t want Patrick thinking what just happened was an act of jealousy. Part of it was, but he also didn’t want people kissing Patrick against Patrick’s will. 

“I-I was just walking by and saw how Tyler grabbed you, I was just helping you out!” Jonny sputters.

“How is that helping me out? I wanted to kiss him,” Patrick says.

“What?” Jonny takes a step back.

“I wanted to kiss Tyler. I like him,” Patrick responds nonchalantly.

“You can’t be serious.” Jonny studies Patrick’s face and realizes he is serious. He meant that…fuck. 

The queasy feeling takes over Jonny again and all the signs that pointed to Patrick liking him too disappear from his mind. It feels like someone is reaching into his body and squeezing his heart.

He’s so fucking stupid.

“Oh. Uh. Okay, my bad. Sorry… I thought… never mind, sorry,” Jonny mumbles as he backs away from the booth. He’s looking at the ground and refusing to meet Patrick’s eyes.

“Jonny! Jonny, what did you think?” Patrick shouts after Jonny’s retreating back.

“I thought you…well I thought we…nothing. I was wrong, doesn’t matter,” Jonny says over his shoulder and throws Patrick a weak smile.

There’s no one waiting in line at the kissing booth, but he does see a guy making his way over. Jonny power walks away, not wanting to see Patrick kiss yet another person who isn’t him.

Jonny doesn’t have it in him to go back to the dunk tank and witness another forty minutes of Patrick kissing strangers. He texts Sharpy to see if he will work the rest of his shift.

 **Sharpy** : I’m not doing your job for you so you can go make out with Patrick

 **Jonny** : That’s definitely not gonna happen

 **Sharpy** : What?  
**Sharpy** : He rejected you?  
**Sharpy** : There’s no way

 **Jonny** : Yeah he did, basically

 **Sharpy** : Fuck him  
**Sharpy** : I got you bro, go sulk in peace  
**Sharpy** : But you owe me

 **Jonny** : You can go dunk Shawzy for free with no balls, just push the button

 **Sharpy** : You think I didn’t already do that like five times?

Jonny makes his way to the parking lot as he texts Sharpy, determined to wait out the rest of the night on the hood of his car. If David weren’t at the fair on a date, Jonny would tell him to get his ass to the car. But David is, so Jonny doesn’t. 

Just because Jonny’s heart is crushed doesn’t mean David’s has to be too. Fuck, Jonny was so melodramatic.

It takes Jonny a few minutes to find his car in the back of the makeshift lawn parking lot. By the time he finds it he feels so stupid for thinking his feelings for Patrick were reciprocated. All the things he thought were signs could be easily explained as Patrick just being his normal joking self. He’s an outgoing and friendly kid. Patrick has a lot of friends, many of them more fun and attractive then Jonny, so of course he isn’t anything special.

Jonny sends David a text letting him know he's ready to go whenever David is done and that he'll be waiting at the car.

A few minutes pass and Jonny hears footsteps approaching. He looks down from the stars he was gazing at, expecting to find David, but instead locks eyes with Patrick.

“What are you doing here? You still have like thirty minutes left on your shift,” Jonny asks as he scrambles to sit up on the hood.

“You freaked me out. Are you okay?” Patrick shuffles from foot to foot and stuffs his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

Patrick probably just feels guilty for leading Jonny on and came to apologize.

Jonny looks down at the grass. He doesn’t want a fucking apology.

“I’m fine,” Jonny mutters.

“What’s up, Jonny?” Patrick hoists himself up onto the hood to sit next to Jonny.

“Do you really like Tyler?” Jonny blurts out. He was hoping to go with more finesse, but at least he got the words out.

“Do you really care?” Patrick quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Do you like Tyler? It’s a yes or no question, bud,” Jonny asks with a sharper edge to his voice.

“Does the answer matter?”

“Yeah…it really does,” Jonny doesn’t know why he’s putting himself through this. He already knows what the answer’s going to be, but there’s a small glimmer of hope that he’s completely wrong about being wrong. 

Also, he’s totally a masochist. He wants it spelled out for him that Patrick doesn’t like Jonny the same way he Jonny likes Patrick.

“Why? You’re not some secret homophobe are you?” Patrick jokingly asks.

Jonny looks at Patrick quizzically. “You know me better than that, Pat. Besides I do recall that time we got drunk and discussed our love of Sidney Crosby’s ass,” Jonny replies.

“Yeah, but I thought that was more like admiration,” Patrick says.

Jonny doesn’t know what to say to that and Patrick still hasn’t answered his question, but he doesn’t want to push the subject. It hurts enough as is. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Patrick sighs and says, “I don’t like Tyler. I lied earlier.”

"Why?" Jonny asks.

"So that we can finally have this conversation," Patrick replies nonchalantly.

“What conversation? And wait, are you sure you don't like him? Because he likes you,” Jonny says.

“I’m sure, and I know. It’s hard not to notice,” Patrick chuckles. 

“Okay,” Jonny says. He’s not sure what any of this means.

“Would you care if I did like Tyler?” Patrick asks as he moves closer to Jonny on the hood of the car.

“Yeah I…yeah.”

After a few moments of charged silence Patrick whispers, “You gonna do something Jonny? It’s rude to keep a boy waiting."

Jonny finally looks up to make eye contact with Patrick and sees a combination of hope and fondness on his face. Jonny is instantly relieved and he can feel his heart beating in his ears. The hand that was squeezing his heart releases its grip.

“Oh yeah? What are you waiting for?” Jonny asks with more confidence.

“You.”

Jonny flushes and fumbles with his words, “I-uh…”

Patrick clearly has no patience for Jonny to relearn the English language, so he leans in closer to Jonny and brushes their lips together. After brushing lips a couple of times, Patrick firmly presses his lips against Jonny’s. 

It’s a gentle and soft kiss that makes Jonny feel like he’s in a goddamn fairy tale, his toes curl and his heart beats so hard it feels like it’ll jump out of his chest.

As they pull apart Patrick grins at Jonny who flushes and ducks his head. Patrick leans back in to peck him on the cheek, but Jonny turns his head in time to catch his lips again. They trade kisses for a while, each one getting more intense and deeper.

When the kisses get fiercer and hands start roaming Jonny pulls away.

“David will be here any second, we gotta stop,” Jonny tells Patrick, completely out of breath. 

“Oh...you want to keep us a secret?” Patrick says. The clear disappoint in Patrick’s voice shouldn’t make Jonny as happy as it does.

“No dumbass, I just don’t wanna scar him for life when he sees my hands down your pants,” Jonny replies. “Which is the direction this is going in if we don’t stop now,” Jonny adds. 

He pulls Patrick against him so his back is against Jonny’s chest and his shoulder is tucked under Jonny’s chin.

“Okay, good. By the way, like twenty years from now I get to tell our kids that I had bigger balls than you and made the first move,” Patrick says with a smug tone. He burrows deeper in Jonny’s arms.

Jonny feels warm all over his body at the idea of having kids with Patrick. They would be fucking amazing parents.

“Please don’t talk about balls with our kids,” Jonny mutters as he nuzzles Patrick’s neck.

“How else will they understand that I’m better than you at everything? Hockey, fighting, feelings…” Patrick trails off as he turns his head to catch Jonny’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Figures you would turn our relationship into a competition,” Jonny says with fake annoyance. The competitor in him is actually annoyed that Patrick made the first move and twisted it into making him sound like a better person. Someone who has his shit together. Jonny totally has his shit together too...at least now he does.

“Relationship, huh?” Patrick asks. Jonny can hear the hesitation in Patrick’s voice.

“You’re not getting out of this that easy. You’re stuck with me now,” Jonny says as he begins to leave a trail of kisses from Patrick’s neck to his cheek.

“I guess I don’t mind. You could be worse,” Patrick huffs out jokingly.

“Fuck off, you love me,” Jonny says.

Patrick shifts around in Jonny’s arms and meets his eyes. “Yeah, maybe. What are you gonna do about it?” Patrick asks.

Jonny responds by pulling Patrick flush against his chest and closing his lips over Patrick’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna keep pretending that Sharpy wasn't traded. He will forever be in my hawks fics :)
> 
> Also, continuing tradition of naming my fics after Hozier songs, the title is a lyric from Like Real People Do by Hozier.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/) 


End file.
